The invention relates to two domestic appliance combinations and method for connecting two domestic appliances.
Certain domestic appliances, e.g. a refrigerator and a freezer were previously conventionally connected by means of screws and then inserted into a common built-in housing.
However, ovens which are arranged one above the other, between which a heat decoupling is conventionally desired, were hitherto combined such that two ‘complete’ devices—i.e., with their own built-in housing, are connected to one another by way of fixed connections such as screw joints, welded joints, bolts etc. The respective built-in housings together with the air duct afforded thereby provide the desired heat decoupling. However, such a solution requires a comparatively large amount of installation space, is expensive in terms of assembly and is comparatively time-consuming in terms of maintenance and repairs.